


【森岚】ZERO（r）

by qinxinjn



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinxinjn/pseuds/qinxinjn





	【森岚】ZERO（r）

白滨没有给他太多的时间，就凑上给了他一个绵长的吻，分开的时候不餍足地舔了舔他的嘴角。

小森在这个吻后回过了神，挪开了距离要往床下蹦。

"去干嘛？"白滨拖着他的手腕，身子半趴在床上，为了避开伤口，姿势有些别扭。

"我…我去给你找抑制剂。"小森一双眼睛不知道该往哪儿放，对着天花板跟他说话。

"来不及了，小帅哥。"

白滨心里觉得好笑，索性从被子里爬了出来，膝行着靠近他，牵着他的手往下半身探。

"你比较解渴。"

小森低下头去看手里颤颤巍巍的东西，性器已经硬得不行，顶端渗出透明的液体。白滨早在被子里就脱掉了内裤，小森几乎想象得出来他方才是如何边擦拭自己，边和自己讲话，边被情欲灼烧的样子。

"帮帮我吧，隼。"白滨靠在小森的肩上，无意识地挺弄腰部，轻轻地在他的手里磨蹭。

白月光化成了一池春水，到底是谁解谁的渴。

小森听着白滨越喘越大声，鬼使神差地放开了手。白滨被打断快感，狠狠地一口咬上他的脖子。咬上了以后又不舍得，转而变成细细地啃咬。小森吃痛，嘶了一声，扶着他的后背往下倒，另一只手托着他紧致的臀部。

"你害我也发情了。"小森俯看他，眼底最后的克制在逐渐碎裂。

因为心里早就住了人，他的发情期从来没有进行过正常的性交，只靠注射抑制剂度过。可抑制剂用多了，副作用会加重发情期的反应。

"那就操我啊。"白滨笑了笑，坦诚地勾住了他的脖子，那双漂亮的腿环在腰间，甚至不知死活地去蹭他的腰窝。

小森没道理再负隅顽抗，用力地在他的臀部揉搓了几下，把他的腿按在床上大开，手指滑过后穴，温暖的褶皱里濡湿一片，摸出一手的黏滑液体。

白滨微微一颤，他被吊了太久，身体里的每个细胞都裂变出渴望，实在没有多余的气力跟小年轻调情，焦急地伸手去够他的性器，主动往自己的身体带。

"…别摸了，直接进来。"

他躺着发号施令，脸虽然很烫，却因失血呈现出脆弱的苍白，只有唇瓣被自己反复折磨咬得通红。

小森的性器进的很顺利，只在头部稍微卡了一会儿。毕竟没有做过扩张，白滨努力地放松着自己的身体，很快就容纳下了大半根。

"好孩子。"白滨空着手去摸他的脸颊，呜咽着给他夸奖。像摸大型犬一样，把他的头按在自己的胸口，毫不客气地揉乱他的头毛。

肖想过，也意淫过，梦里的场景和现实重叠了起来。小森觉得自己的心脏快要过载，浑身的电流都往下身冲去。于是他一个重重的挺腰，把整根东西都捅了进去。

"呜…"白滨的脖子往后仰，吞下尖叫，折出了漂亮的线条。他有些承受不来地大口呼吸着，却在小森想要退出来一点时，夹住了他的腰使劲挽留。

"不要…不要…"

"不要什么？"小森吻他的耳垂，他还记得这里是他的敏感点。失控的感觉很陌生，身下的omega又香又软，肠壁的触感太好，他几乎完全被生理本能支配。

白滨摇摇头，不小心同他对视。小森的眼神认真又炽热，他反而看得害羞起来，去吻他顺着脸侧滑下来的汗珠。

"不要停。"他说完以后，把脸埋在了小森的胸口，哼哼唧唧地磨蹭着他的皮肤，催促着他赶紧动作。

小森的手肘撑在两侧，听到他的话，像是打开了什么开关，大开大合地操干了起来。柔软的肠肉经过几下顶弄迅速变得缠绵湿热，而内里依旧紧凑地吸着他的马眼，抽插的过程中带出了不知道是谁的体液，使动作更加顺畅。

白滨一开始还叫得大声，没一会儿呻吟就越来越小，像是小动物的啜泣，最终憋了嘴，直把自己的鼻头憋得红红的。

小森看得心痒，低下头去吻他的嘴，用舌尖挑开他的唇瓣，这才又溢出一些淫乱的词句。

"呜呜呜…好深…隼…喜欢…用力"

小森没有不知分寸到这个时候去问他，这个「喜欢」，究竟喜欢的是什么，只是继续在他的身体里横行。

在腺点顶了几下后，白滨全身颤抖起来，射在了两个人的身体中间，精液打在胸膛和下巴上，格外淫糜。生理性的眼泪溢满了眼眶，他却倔强地撑住眼皮，忍着不肯让眼泪滑落。

小森趴在他的身上，去吻他的脸，他的下巴，他的睫毛，他这才迫不得已闭上了眼睛，眼泪被顺势吻走。小森忠诚地和他交换一个黏黏的吻，可下半身的动作一点没有停，每一下都凶悍地要往最深处的生殖腔去，恨不能将他钉在床上。

白滨没有阻拦他的动作，倒是因为疼痛的刺激，甬道夹得更加用力。小森被他这么一夹差点交了货，停下来喘了两口气。

"隼…"白滨叫他名字的声音带着诱人的弧度，结尾的音节拖得又长又细，又掺着甜腻的滑音打定了主意要滑进别人的心里。

小森从来没有被他这么柔情万分地喊过名字，低低地应了他一声，把人紧紧地搂在怀里，用身体把他接下来要说的话撞成粉碎。

白滨舒服得全身都绷直了，胡乱地擦着脸上的眼泪，抬高了腰肢配合他的征伐，用气声含混地叫着他的名字，征服欲刺激得小森几下就交代了在了他的身上。

小森不愿意下来，压在他身上低喘。白滨不知道被什么打动，攀着他的肩膀索吻。

"为什么不标记我？"一吻毕，白滨问他。

小森学着白滨的样子眨了眨眼，老实交代："我不敢。"

年轻人的身体恢复地快，性器依旧在身体里没有滑出，白滨能感觉到他又再次硬了起来，涨涨地撑着肠壁。

"那…这次标记我吧。"

白滨的睫毛扑簌簌地颤，迎合着扭了扭腰。

"嗯？"小森没反应过来，只当是他情热还没过去。

白滨揪着他的脸，从牙缝里挤出字来："标！记！我！"

小森吓了一跳，傻傻地看着他，不敢眨眼，生怕一闭眼眼前的人不见了："为…为什么呀？"

"因为你喜欢我，我知道。"白滨回望他。"然后，我不想再跟你玩你比划我猜的游戏了。"

小森隐约摸懂了这话背后的含义，巨大的狂喜席卷，仍忍着想听最关键的话，性器缓缓地在他身体里研磨。

就该你一辈子打光棍！

白滨被磨得眼睛红红，他不愿意受这个委屈，抿着嘴赌气："不做了！走了！"

小森没什么立场地高举了白旗，又狠狠地捣弄了几下，看他眼神复又迷蒙起来才放了心，珍重地把他抱在怀里，带着他投入第二场性事里。

没关系。

来日方长。


End file.
